This invention, in general, relates to electronic commerce. More particularly, this invention relates to customizing an image to be printed on a printable surface of an item selected by a customer.
Product customization is popular in online marketing. Customers may desire to add personalized features to a wide variety of products. A customer may use photo editing software for personalizing text and graphics of a product. Typically, the photo editing software may not be available to everyone. The customer may also desire to customize the graphic image attributes namely the size, shape, or format of a digital image using the photo editing software. The customer may also desire to remove colors from an image in order to set transparency using the photo editing software. However, the photo editing software may be complicated to use and the customization options presented to the customer are often quite limited. Even in an online environment the customers may not have the necessary image filters or tools to customize the graphic image to match the preference of the customers.
The customers may also wish to customize the product onto which the customized image is to be printed. The customers may desire to customize the size, shape, and colors of the products. However, the customer may not have the required options for customizing the product to the customer's preferences. Therefore, the customer may be provided with an unsatisfactory product. Therefore, there is a need for an online image customization tool that is widely available, economical, and enables the users to customize images and print the customized image on products with ease.